


Special Touch - Dreams

by Elle_Gardner



Series: That Special Touch [33]
Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom, RPF - Fandom
Genre: Dreams, F/M, FMF, Just about any comb you can think of, Love, MF, MFMF, MM, Multi, Sex, mfm, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Gardner/pseuds/Elle_Gardner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holly keeps waking from wonderful sex dreams and gets to live out some as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

I had woken up this morning to an empty bed and an orgasm. I can’t say that I remember exactly what the dream was about when my body shook and I came, but it was intense. So much so I thought I could smell Sean all around me. Yes. I had been dreaming about Sean, again. This was the third time in a week I remember dreaming about one of Norman’s closest friends, the first time had been just vague glimpses of things. Conventions and kissing, three bodies in a bed somewhere. It had been vague but sexual for sure. The dream I had remembered from two nights ago had been more innocent. Laughing and joking in the New York City house, I think Norman was in and out of the room. Sean was telling some story and I was laughing. I remembered waking up feeling light and happy. It’s been months since I have seen Sean but he seemed to be on my brain lately.

Norman was away for the weekend, off to a convention making thousands of fans happy. When he had left yesterday, neither of us were sure if we would catch up with each other much these next days. He would be spending time with his Boondocks cast mates and things for Mandy’s wedding were amping up. We had an appointment in Atlanta to go wedding dress shopping. She had gone through countless websites, stacks of magazines and I even messaged her some ideas. It would be an exciting day of wedding fun, well at least it would be fun for me, I didn’t have the same stress she did. I had most of the plans for the bridal shower taken care of, we had cake tasting and food choices still to make but that was all the fun stuff as far as I was concerned. 

I turned on the shower and walked back to the bedroom to find something to wear, sifting through a basket of laundry till I found the sun dress I was looking for. I’d steam out the wrinkles while I was in the shower. Putting the dress on a hanger I opened the bathroom door and the steam that enveloped me suddenly brought me back to the dream I had last night. Sean, soaking wet coming out of the shower in all of his naked glory. Wet hair, toned body, California tan and a raging hard on. I was seated on the vanity, Norman’s naked body pressed to mine as we kissed and hugged. I could see Sean through the steam, watching us as I watched him. He stroked himself. 

The image of it flashed so strong in my mind, it was as if it hadn’t been a dream at all. I smiled at the thoughts as I took off my clothes and looked at myself in the mirror. I was dieting to fit into the dress that Mandy wanted me to wear, it was a beautiful green and not too bad as Maid of Honor dresses go. I had nothing to complain about. 

I stepped into the shower and let the water run over me and it pulled me back into my dream again. It was all out of order I’m sure, but it was vivid. The three of us in the shower, much bigger than it was in real life, but set up the same with a stone bench on one end. I was bent against it as I sucked on Norman who was sitting there, while I felt Sean inside of me. The dream was so clear, fucking and sucking, being double teamed by two of the sexist men ever to grace the planet. Somewhere in the dream they had changed places, I was sucking on Sean which was always different, the taste and size but especially the way he liked to buck into my mouth, fucking me as I sucked him. Sean did enjoy a good blowjob. 

Adjusting the showerhead I leaned against the tile wall and let my brain go back to the dream as much as I could, it made me ache just thinking about it. There was no wonder why I had given myself an orgasm in my sleep. From the shower to the bed, there was massage oil and I think at one point they may have been massaging me but that’s not what I remembered at that moment. Right now it was the way Norman we kneeling behind his friend. Lubing up the evenly tanned ass with one hand while reaching around to stroke his hard cock with other. When the visual struck me it was powerful. I had dreamt of Norman violating Sean in a way that they did not play together. The powerful way he gripped Sean’s dick and how Sean moaned out at the sound of Norman’s touch. I think for the most part I just stayed back and watched, a spectator to something that was wildly sexy and intimate. There was moaning coming from Norman as he pushed himself inside of his friend and even know as I remembered it, my nipples hardened and my pussy ached. 

Sean was not like this, he was not into men or bi in anyway, but I stilled desired to see this, to see the way Norman took him. Very different than he was with Andy. I filled my hands with soap and ran them over my skin lingering at my breasts but finally between my legs. I wasn’t going to make myself cum, but I felt as if I needed this to help keep the details of the dream fresh in my mind. I watched as the man I loved rammed deep and bit into Sean’s shoulder. The animal fucking that happened before me was sexy and delicious and I whacked my head against the tile wall as I thought about all of it. I never wanted anyone in my life to be something that they were not, but why couldn’t Sean just play this way sometimes. It was erotic and I knew that it would make Norman so happy, even if it was simply play and not something deeper. 

At some point there were hands on me, pulling hard at my nipples, fingering me, calling me dirty names, the dream had shifted more primal in all ways. I masturbated in front of them as they fucked, Sean called me a slut as he fucked into Norman. There was moaning and panting but most of all, it was out of control. Sean conquering Norman, me being forced to have an orgasm, and a climax from my lover that spilled over my skin and dripped down my mound. 

I would venture to guess that my real life orgasm came during the part of my dream where the boys both took turns cleaning me up and then kissing, because that was what had my head spinning the most at this very moment. 

A good indication that you have spent too much time in the shower is when your fingers become wrinkled, which mine were now. I shut off the water and stepped out, looking at my now wrinkle-free dress as I dried off. This had been one of the sexiest dreams I had ever had and I hoped that it would continue when I went to sleep tonight. But for now, I had dress shopping to get to.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

We sat in the bridal salon, a gaggle of woman waiting for the bride to come out in her first dress. I have to say, though I’ve never really felt that need to get married, sitting in that store, surrounded by dresses, well, it does make you think about walking down that aisle toward the man of your dreams. Ready to spend a life time together. It also makes me think of how nice Norman looks in a tux. I could picture the flowers and the family, his son standing at the alter as his best man. My father walking me through the church. I could envision it all, but it didn’t feel right, marriage wasn’t for us. It seemed more like a staged spectacle in my mind. 

Mandy came out of the dressing room with her stylist in toe, yards of white fabric draped around her, a strapless ball gown style dress with a sweetheart neckline and lots of sparkle. It was beautiful, she was stunning and my smile must have been a mile wide. She looked hesitant, I could tell right away this wasn’t the dress for her, but she had tried it anyways. We all ooohhed and awed over it before she shook her head and went back into the dressing room. 

“So when do we get to go to your wedding?” Mandy’s mom leaned into me and whispered nudging my arm as she did it. 

I smiled, I had heard the question before, usually from my own mother, but Betty was a second mom to me and I had expected this question as some point today. “I’m just not the wedding kind of girl.” That was so true but most people didn’t understand that. We talked a while and when Mandy reentered the room in an A-line that grazed the floor with cap sleeves and a shimmering belt, my heart leapt. It was absolutely stunning. I’m sure I was as excited about it as she was. Betty began to cry and I think we all knew that this was the dress she’d walk down the aisle wearing. Though she tried on two other dresses, it was this detailed Eddy K dress that stole the show. 

Fitting took a while and we sipped mimosas Betty and I went through the wedding binder together, looking at flower choices that had been made and going over the calendar. It was still a few months till her bridal shower, but Betty and I were already making plans. I have to admit, I was glad that neither myself nor Mandy were the crafty types. We were not making anything for this event. I have always feared having to make place cards and center pieces. Mandy was practical, she was leaving such things to the experts. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

“Is it wrong that I can’t get excited about this wedding?” Norman and I had been talking on the phone for a while now. He was out of the shower and dressed to go to dinner with the guys and I was laying in the hammock on the back deck. It’s not that I wasn’t excited, I couldn’t be happier for her and Tom, but I wasn’t giddy over any of it. 

“Nah.” I could hear him lighting a cigarette. “It’s not your thing. She knows that.” That was the truth. “’sides. You can fake being happy. You act like you’re happy with me all the time.” He kind of half laughed at his own bad joke. 

I swung gently in the Georgia sun, “What are you talking about, I’m always happy with you.” Sometimes he didn’t trust how purely simple our relationship really was. 

“You’re like the first girl I’ve ever been with who didn’t fight with me.” 

The statement through me off, I don’t think I had ever heard him say such a thing. If I had been in anything but a hammock I would have shot up to a sitting position, but I was too sunk into the net for that. “We’ve had our fights.” 

“Nah, there’s never been screaming and yelling and shit thrown at my head with you.” 

Well that was good to know, because I wasn’t the sort of person to do something like that. We had broken up once, we had gone a few days without talking and voices had been raised on occasion but I would never scream and throwing anything was out of the question. 

“Norman Mark Reedus, you listen here.” I got all Southern on him. “First of all, I am too lady like for such behavior.” We both laughed a little. “Second, I am not a girl, I am a woman. And that, in there, lies the difference.” 

I heard him closing doors now, he must have been on his way out to dinner finally. “That is true Holly. You are all woman.” His voice was lower as if he didn’t want people to hear what he was saying. “And who cares that you don’t give a shit about weddings. You’ll be there for her, that’s all that matters.” He had brought it all back around. 

“Hey…” He was changing the subject. “Andy and Gayle wanna get together when were all back in Georgia.” The Lincolns had gone to LA for a few days as a family and I didn’t know exactly when they would be back. “They are dropping the kids with family for the week and she wants to have us over for supper.” Gayle was always the one getting the four of us together. Just the thought of it made my body tingle. I was past wondering if there was something underlying in the invitation. Now I knew that there was. 

I heard the dinging of the elevator. “Yeah. Sounds good.” It had been too long since we had been with them, had played with other people. “Actually, I’m glad you mentioned that. I’ve been having these crazy dreams about us and Sean lately.” I was certainly missing the multiple partner component to our relationship. 

Norman was quiet for a moment then he was almost inaudible as he spoke, he must have been in a public place, “Get your ass on a plane, Sean’s downstairs.” I loved his enthusiasm. 

“Yes dear, I’m fly right out to you, you tell Sean I’m on my way.” It was always a tempting thought, though unrealistic. 

“Hey, I’m caught up with the guys, I gotta go.” I could tell he wanted to talk longer but he was always busy at conventions and if the guys were all together, fans were sure to be lingering as well. It might be dinner but Norman would have a crowd to contend with as well. 

“Kay baby. Love you. I’ll see you tomorrow night.” He would be home very late but at least he’d be home to sleep next to me in about twenty four hours. We said goodnight.

I checked email and Mandy had sent over some photos of accessories to go with her dress and replied about some guest favors I had found and emailed her. Her wedding binder was impressive. Three ring style with pages of notes, photos and magazine clippings tucked in page protectors, flags and sticky arrows pointing to ideas, pockets filled with receipts and contracts. I think she had found her calling, she needed to be a professional wedding planner. I admired the way she kept it all organized but also, kept it all together. When the florist had told her that a choice she wanted wouldn’t work well with her other selections, she didn’t melt down or turn into a bride-zilla. She simply asked for his suggestions, made notes, discussed it with me and Tom and revised her vision. Hell she had even compromised on her venue to keep the date that worked best for her family, it wasn’t something all brides would have done. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Crazy weeks were normal with us. Actually, I don’t even think I would call them that any longer, it was more like typical. He was steeped in promotional interviews for his movie release, there was show filming day and night and he was starting work on an exciting new project that involved his second favorite thing, his motorcycle. I was getting wound up in wedding plans and work was ebbing and flowing. I really needed to think about opening my own place where I could build a clientele base that would be consistent. But that was never easy when I knew that I’d be in New York City almost half the year. I was grateful for the places that would work with my strange schedule.

This was ‘old married couple’ week, that’s what I called it when we were to too busy to do more the share the same bed at night and an occasion meal while standing at the island. It had been hot today and I had spent most of it outside at my parents’ house helping my dad replace a window that had been rotting on the back sunroom. I had tried to convince him to hire someone but he wouldn’t have it. So there I was yanking out old nails and moving wood around. Mom had brought around lunch at one point and dad came up with a few other ‘little’ projects he wanted to work on. By the end of the day I felt as if I had worked on Norman’s TV set for twenty hours straight.

I had been asleep when Norman came to bed, I had felt him cuddle up to me, kissing my neck and grinding his dick against my ass. I wanted him but not as much as I needed sleep. I might have mumbled something to him but I couldn’t remember. I’m only vaguely sure he kissed my head and said goodnight. 

The dream had been sexy again, admittedly I loved when I had such graphically dirty dreams. Sean had been there at first, we were having sex and I could feel his mouth all over me but then it changed to something else. We were in the living room, the lights were low and I was sitting across the room from Norman while he sat in the arm chair. He was slouched and shirtless, barefoot with his jeans open and his dick pulled out. I was sitting back against Sean and we were wrapped together as we watched Norman. I am pretty certain Andy was there watching as well. His eyes were heavy and he was staring at us as he grabbed himself and stroked. This was not the first time I had seen Norman masturbate, he did it for me during sex sometimes when I wanted to watch him. Actually, masturbation is something he very much enjoys. There have even been a few occasions when I have walked in on him doing it at odd hours of the day.

He’s always embarrassed, but I encourage him to continue, with me in the room or letting him have his time alone. This dream was different though. His hand was gripped tight around his balls, the shaft hard and pulsing and I was fixed on watching as he licked his thumb and rubbed it over the slip of his tip, coaxing out the pre cum and then licking again. There was nothing shy about what he was doing, the way he stroked, his tongue licking at his lips as he stroked. A look so focused on me it was almost haunting. I could feel Sean behind me as he caressed my skin and his breath lingered near my ear. 

Norman’s hips began to rock and sometimes he would drift his hand along his chest, finding a nipple and pulling at it as he pumped at his cock and close his eyes. He was as lost in the moment of masturbating as I was watching him. The rhythmic motion of his hand occasionally interrupted by his need for spit in his hand for lubrication. I could tell by the hard-on Sean had against me that he was impressed by what he was seeing. There was something mesmerizing about watching a man pleasure himself but even more so when it was this sexy man I knew so well. 

When his orgasm finally came, his body tensed then released over and over, cum erupting from the head of his dick streaking his chest, knuckles and even his cheek. It looked as if it seared his skin. And then he panted, as if he had just finished running a marathon. And I thought it was all over, he let go of himself and licked his knuckles clean. 

I awoke alone in bed again, Norman was off to work early. These sexy dreams seemed to be a wonderful way to tide me over as we didn’t seem to have time or energy to connect with each other right now. I looked at my phone and realized what had woken me, I had missed a call from Gayle. I couldn’t believe how late it was, it was after nine. Dad had worked me hard yesterday. I used the bathroom, poured some juice and went out on the deck before I called her back. Norman had been up early and for a while, there was the tell-tale coffee cup in the sink and the espresso machine on the counter but also, there was a weapon on the kitchen island. He had pulled out the compound bow and had been hitting targets before work. Something he often did when he was awake before sunrise. 

The targets were littered with bolts that I would leave for him to retrieve later, for now put the bow back in its case. This wasn’t the one he used on his show, this was one he had bought last summer with my father. They had gone shopping together, which I had thought was cute.

“Hi Gayle, sorry I missed your call, I was still sleeping.” I was sitting on the deck now with my feet up. 

“No problem, it’s a great day to be lazy.” We chatted for a while about their trip to California and their kids. She asked about my family and I filled her on Mandy’s wedding even though they had never met. Sometimes I thought of Gayle as this Hollywood figure that I barely knew but the reality of it was that we had a lot in common besides our lovers or the fact that we enjoyed sex together. We had talked for almost an hour before she laughed, “Oh god, I almost forgot why I called. I wanted to invite you to dinner. You and Norman. And we were hoping you’d spend the night.” 

“We’d love to.” There was no doubt about that, I was missing their company but moreover, I was missing the fun we all had when we were together. Flashes of our past encounters danced in my brain as I thought about what I would wear. 

Gayle’s asked if I would come over early and help her get dinner ready, the guys wouldn’t be home till later and they would be coming straight from set. Arrangements for it all had already been made, this had been more of a curtesy call. 

By the time I had caught up with her we were off to go shopping for dinner I was excited for our evening ahead. Fans had been crawling around town this week as social media had told that it was a full cast of filming for this episode so when we walked into the market I wasn’t completely surprised when a few people in show branded t-shirts were staring and whispering. Well, talking quite clearly actually. ‘I think that’s Rick’s wife.’ She was talking about Gayle. Two woman were eyeing me and one that muttered ‘skank’ and ‘hoe’, which didn’t surprise me, it was the reason I only followed Norman and Mandy on my very private Twitter and that I had closed down my Facebook page. Gayle took the lead keeping us focused on shopping till we had the fixings for dinner and we were ringing out. 

The same women were now lingering in the parking lot watching as we got to the car. ‘She never lets him do anything. She guilt’s him into staying home.’ It was a comment I had never heard before.

Gayle whispered in my ear, “I don’t think you’re a skank.” She was making light of things and I appreciated that. Folks wondered why I didn’t spend much time with Norman in public. Yes, there were some fans who embraced me and thanked me for making him happy but most of them, woman most often, were snide and rude. Downright ugly in the way they spoke about me even when I was in ear shot. They were much less rude to Gayle but she heard it on occasion as well. We got in the car and she took my hand. “Don’t let it get to you.” Normally I didn’t but she could see that I was annoyed this time.

“I guilt him into staying home?” I found the statement more appalling then being called a skank.   
Gayle was inching through the parking lot, “Stop the car. Do those bitches realize that they see him more than I do lately? All those fans on the side of the road get more of his time then I do some days.” My voice was escalating for no reason. I never begrudged him his work, his fame or especially his fans. But it did piss me off that these woman thought that I ever forced him to stay home. He was a grown man who made his own decisions every day and I never asked him to give up his work unless his health needed it. 

Gayle had put the car back in park. “They’re still there if you want to go set the record straight.” She knew exactly what I was going through. She had been the famous one, the famous wife and the daughter of the famous guy. She knew all sides of this. “Some of them are great Holly, but some of them are nasty wretches that need to be put in their place.” 

I had never gotten into a fight in my life and I wasn’t going to start now, especially with a fan of Norman’s. “No, just drive.” I looked over my shoulder as they watched, I’m sure making note of the license plate as well as the make and model of the car. “But I might not be done ranting about this.” We both laughed.


	2. Chapter Two

It was Italian night in the Lincoln house, semi homemade sauce, lasagna rolls ups stuffed with fresh ingredients, a huge tossed salad and parmesan bread to avoid garlic breath at the end of the night. We were three glasses into a bottle of wine by the time the guys got home from work and the house smelled amazing. 

“Well, what do we have here?” Andy asked while we were stretched out together on a oversized chaise lounger sipping wine and playing a trivia game on her phone. It was hot out but the shade kept things manageable. We had heard them pull into the driveway and joked about being naked when then came outside but snuggled a little closer instead. Andy walked over and leaned down to kiss Gayle, “Hey beautiful.” He kissed her on the lips and me on the forehead. Norman was leaning in the doorway watching it all with a tired smile on his face. They were both a little filthy and tired, it was very sexy. “House smells good.” He took Gayle’s glass of wine and gulped down some.

My eyes were locked on Norman’s. There was something extra erotic about him tonight though I wasn’t sure if I could pin point it. “You gonna come say hello?” Andy’s greeting was nice, but I had been missing Norman. He nodded and pushed off the door frame, brushing past Andy then then crawling onto the lounger between and on top of us. Kissing me deep when he was close enough and then turning to kiss Gayle hello as well. It was intrusively comical the way he join us but it was so perfectly Norman as well. “I guess that’s hello?” He nodded and cuddled against me. He was sweaty and a little gross but I didn’t mind. Andy was laughing as he had us both pinned down and we all talked a little about their day.

“Be nice to Holly, she had a rough day with your fans.” She was petting my hair but I wished she hadn’t said anything.

Norman’s head snapped up and he looked at me, more concerned than he needed to be.

“They weren’t as nice as they could be.” I corrected her, not wanting Norman to be put in the middle of things. 

Norman sighed, never cared when his fans were crappy to him, but when it was me or someone else he cared about it bothered him. “I’m sorry they suck. Do you want me to go beat them up?” It was so cute when he asked but I was afraid he actually blast something rude on Twitter so I just shook my head. “You sure, cause I will.” We all laughed. Right now it looked like he didn’t have enough energy to get off the lounge chair none the less pick a fight.

“Come on tough guy. Let’s go get cleaned up.” Andy leaned a hand Norman’s way. “I’m hungry and gross.”

Norman smirked, “Together? Let’s go.” He eased his way out of us and took Andy’s hand, seductively leading him into the house, I wasn’t sure if they were actually going to get cleaned up together or not, but I was hoping that they would. 

“You know where tonight is going to end up, right?” I was certain Gayle knew but I wanted to make sure. She nodded enthusiastically. “Good, because I’ve been missing it myself.” She turned and kissed me, her mouth covering mine as she twirled her fingers in my hair and slipped her tongue along my lip. It all felt comfortable and right as we kissed and giggled over what we thought the boys might be doing together. “We could go and peek.” I was taunting her with the idea. 

Gayle nodded and we scrambled out of the lounger and into the house, stopping to check the food quickly before we headed to their bedroom. The room was littered with dirty clothes, the contents of Norman’s back pack strewn out and there were voices in the bathroom. They were talking about work, bits about the shoot today and Norman’s sore foot from whacking it earlier in the week. I was pretty certain they were not in the shower together, which made me a little sad. The door was shut tight and after a moment of conferring we had decided to turn off the stove and wait for them in bed. 

It all happened quickly, she and I undressed to our underclothes and then she grabbed a shirt of Andy’s and put it on, offering one to me but I shook my head. I didn’t feel like covering up. We crawled into bed as it sounded like they were switching places in the bathroom. I heard Norman say that it was Andy’s turn and his friend commented on how much better he looked after a shower. They continued talking with no idea that their lovers were just feet away kissing and trying not to laugh or get caught. 

Gayle’s mouth found the top of my breast and began to kiss, pulling at the material of my bra to find my nipple and suckling as I played in her hair and listened to the boys talking. Typical guy talk about work, food and women. 

“Plan for tonight?” Andy’s voice was muffled for the shower.

“I’m gonna fuck someone.” Norman laughed. “Been too long.” He was right there, it had been a few days since we had been together, but night shoots and early mornings had been the cause of that. 

“She’s good with all of it?” I shook my head grinning, Andy seemed to be asking about me. 

“Yeah.” Norman’s voice was barely audible but I heard him. He was correct, I was good with it, excited for it. 

Eventually the water shut off, the bathroom door opened and steam poured out as Norman walked into the bedroom with a towel around his waist and dripping hair. He stopped in his tracks and smiled, immediately chewing at the side of his thumb as if he was a little confused at what he was seeing. Gayle and I wrapped together, asses flashing in their direction as we smiled and caressed each other. He stalked across the room dropping his towel when he got to the end of the bed and joined us again in s similar fashion as he had outside and we welcomed him, this time the three of us sharing kisses as we enjoyed his naked body between us. 

His hard body was still damp from the shower and his hair dripped leaving drops of cold on me, but it felt so right, mixed with the softness of Gayle as she kissed me over him and his mouth quickly worked between two very different breasts. He was hard and rubbing against me but I could also feel her hand wrapped around him. Tonight was going to be a fun night. 

I looked up and saw Andy standing naked in the door day watching it all. He looked vaguely annoyed which made me a little nervous. I watched his face as Norman made himself more comfortable between us. “Join us?” I had to ask.

Andy shook his head as we all looked over. “No, I’m really hungry. You guys have fun, I have to grab something to eat.” He stayed watching for a minute as we pawed at each other. I was relieved that he wasn’t mad at the situation, he was the dominate one in this mix and he was usually the catalyst to start things between us all. 

Finally he headed out of the room and Norman called out to him. “Bring me something to eat.” I had to laugh. He was hungry, but too horny to get out of bed. I couldn’t blame him, Gayle was working her way down to his dick. I was stroking him as we kissed and then I felt her mouth ease down his shaft till her lips hit my fingers and then she began to suck him. He moaned into my mouth. 

“Sit.” He smirked at me as he said it.

“Sit?” 

“Yeah, I’m hungry. Sit on my face.” Sometimes Norman had a way with words that made me hysterical. It took a moment of moving pillows, adjusting bodies and getting into position but we were finally in a beautiful chain of oral sex. Gayle was perched between his legs with her mouth gliding up and down his shaft. I eased down over Norman’s beautiful face and when I hesitated at my insecurity of my weight above him, he wrapped his arms around my thighs and pulled me down till his mouth and my pussy met and he began to lick. Ravenous was more like it, he licked and sucked, tonguing me and drawing the juices out of me as he gripped into my thighs keeping my in place as I began to move around too much. 

Gayle glanced up at my showing off her blow job technique as she enjoyed the cock in her mouth. She had skills when it came to oral, with a man or a woman, but it was always exciting to see her in action. 

Andy had come back into the room with a plate over flowing with lasagna and bread. He had also brought in a six pack of beer, the local brew that he liked. I worked to keep my balance as Norman feasted between my legs and I watched Andy watching us. He looked happier now as he shoved food his mouth and occasionally touched himself. The scene would have been comical if the attention being paid to me hadn’t been so intensely good. This was a position we hadn’t been in, in a very long time and it felt amazing to have him nestled there. I struggled to stay upright and at one point he held my hand for balance as he bucked his hips pushing deeper into Gayle’s mouth. 

At some point Andy had put the half full plate on the dresser, drank down a beer and wandered over to the bed lazing his hand over Gayle’s half naked body and eventually pulling her panties down around her thighs and fingered her as he leaned forward to kiss me. Now things felt right, the four of us making moaning sounds and getting lost in the feelings. The casual play continued this way for a while. Andy eventually took my bra off of me and straddled Norman’s chest. He sucked at my nipples while he pushed his dick between my pussy and Norman’s mouth, never entering me but sliding in between. I’m certain Norman couldn’t have moved if he wanted to but I was also certain that he would have been happy dying in that position as well. 

My first orgasm was slight, just barely there as Andy’s dick teased against me and his mouth sucked hard on my flesh. His beard scratching against me as I held onto him, Norman making an effort to hold me tight while I panted. I knew that this was going to be the start to a very fun evening. My legs needed stretching and I finally got up and off the bed. I was now watching as Andy fed his cock Norman, towering over him, making him gag which of course made Gayle stop her epic blow job and watch the show as I was. We cuddled off to the side and enjoyed the display. Norman half pinned as Andy’s cock pushed deep into his mouth. Spit poolled out and I knew from personal experience that this position wouldn’t last long. But Norman was a stud, he took the fucking for as long as Andy was dishing it out till finally he pulled out and got off the bed leaving Norman alone in the middle to catch his breath.

“Fuck. Did you leave me any supper?” Norman was being his usual smart ass self and we all laughed as he wiped spit off of his mouth and got off the bed. 

I loved the way Gayle always got the ball rolling again, this time she pushed me down on the bed and laid on top of me, kissing and caressing as the guys stayed back and watched in their full naked glory. Eating and leaning against each other, sharing a beer and taking in the sight of the woman they loved tangled together. 

“I’ve been waiting to do Holly for too long.” I heard Andy talking to Norman and I looked past Gayle to see them pressed together. Andy behind him, talking in his ear as Norman wolfed down the pasta on the plate. Norman was nodding. “I want her to sink down on my cock and ride me.” He was staring at me as he spoke and Norman’s dick seemed to like the idea as much as everyone else did. The nodding never stopped. “Gonna fuck her good, make her scream for more.” Gayle’s fingers had found my pussy just about the same time mine had found hers and we both dove in with multiple fingers and enthusiasm. “That okay with you?” My eyes shifted from Andy to Norman as my fingers plunged deeper. We were holding each other up as we knelt, waiting for his reply. 

“Don’t ask me, ask her.” Norman answered with his mouth full and I suddenly felt awkward. 

The arm that had been wrapped around Norman’s chest now moved up to his neck as Andy focused his attention. “I’m asking you if I can fuck your girl?” There was some power exchange going on here, maybe a teaching moment, I wasn’t sure. Norman shoveled in one last mouthful of pasta, than put down the shared plate and paused. I could tell his brain was spinning and Gayle and I had all but given up on fingering each other though we never removed our hands. 

“Hmm.” The sound came from Norman’s chest as he thought about it a while longer. “Since when do you ask permission for what you want?” He was right, I had never heard him ask for anything, Andy was the most dominate one in this mix, he took what he wanted and that was its own kind of sexy. Norman’s voice was dirty and graveled now, “You sure as fuck didn’t ask to fuck me two days ago.” I was shocked, I hadn’t heard anything about this and Gayle kissed my cheek and pulled me tighter. 

“That was then, now I’m asking to fuck her.” Andy reached around and began to stroke Norman. “Either you let me or you don’t but fucking tell me.” There was a deeper command to his perfect British voice that made me want to be angry for being treated like in object in all of this, but turned me on so much I ached for an orgasm. God I hoped Norman would agree to it, Andy was beyond sexy when he got this way, even if I didn’t fully understand what was going on. 

Gayle’s fingers pulled out of me and we sat together watching the standoff. “If they don’t work this out soon, I’m gonna fuck you myself.” She kissed my cheek.

“Please.” It was sexy and comical. 

Norman finally had worked it all out in his head, I could tell by the way his body shifted. “When you get done fucking me, then you can have her.” Then tension all seemed to break as a decision was made and they both came over to the bed, pulling us apart and caressing their respective partners. Norman licked my skin and mumbled sexy things in my ear as he rubbed his body against mine. Each couple seemed to be having their own private moment and I stroked Norman as I whispered to him, “You and Andy?” I hadn’t heard a peep about a recent encounter. Though I had always told him he never needed my permission to be with him, I was surprised by it all. 

His body slumped against me as he if had done something wrong. That wasn’t it at all. I took his chin and looked at him, waiting for him to look at me. We kissed and then I spoke. “It’s fine. I just want to hear about it.” This wasn’t an infidelity or a problem for me, I would have just loved to have heard about it. These two men together always made me happy. 

“Sorry.” He mumbled.

I caressed his cheek, “Nothing to be sorry for, just want to hear about it sometime. You know how much it turn me on.” He nodded, he understood. It was the same as when I had been with Annabelle, he just wanted to hear the steamy details. 

We went back to kissing and touching as things got sexy with the Lincoln’s next to us. I was giddy to have sex with Andy but I was also excited to see him have sex with Norman. It had been too long, well for me it had been. I was wrapped around Norman’s hard body and every moan that came from our bedmates made me rock into him harder. He was kissing down my flesh, licking and tasting. 

The moment felt so innocent till I heard Gayle speak. “I’m going to get him ready for you.” Goosebumps raised all over my flesh as I felt the bed shift and Gayle came up behind Norman, she pulled at his hips, raising him to his knees than she began to prep him. I couldn’t see what she was doing exactly but I knew it involved her mouth, wet tongue and a few fingers. Norman never stopped kissing at me and I played in his hair as Andy pushed him aside to suck on my breast. Norman let out a whimpering sound and I could tell how much he was enjoying the attention Gayle was paying him. I felt the tip of his dick against my stomach and he was already dripping. His eyes rolled back as I heard her enthusiastically licking at him. Andy was sucking deep, drawing my flesh into his mouth and suckling. But I could tell he was getting impatient. 

I moved them off of me and got out from under the pile of bodies and decided to help Gayle in her efforts to prep this man with the body of a God for the fucking that was to come. Andy knelt in front of Norman and fed him his cock. This was the stuff dreams and porn movies were made of. I helped Gayle lick and finger Norman till he was ready, and finally we smiled to Andy giving him the green light.

There was always something special when your lover surprises you. Norman took over, vocally quiet to start, “Go sit in the corner and watch.” He pointed to a spot on the floor and Gayle grabbed a pillow and blanket and we obeyed. He tone may have been quiet but the dominance in him was not to be missed, he sucked Andy a little while longer, deeper till I knew the head was filling his throat. I loved watching him suck on a dick, the way the shaft filled his mouth, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked. It looked natural and primal. Finally he looked up at Andy and spoke, “Fuck me.” The command seemed to please Andy. Norman got on his knees and they kissed, naked and fierce, needy for each other and it made all of my insides melt. Gayle cuddled closer to me and we touched and nuzzled as the show unfolded before up. 

Norman chose the position, on his back with Andy between his legs, face to face. Andy filled his hand with spit, worked some on his own cock and some into Norman than he began to slowly push the tip against Norman’s ass looking for entry. They were locked in a stare that make me think they had forgotten all about us and their shallow panting told us how much they were both enjoying this. 

“Do it.” Norman was directing and Andy obeyed. It was this odd flip of roll reversal. 

Gayle whispered to me. “Andy wants him on a level playing field. No more submission.” It all started to make sense. “He needs to get it back as dominate as he gives it.” Though I didn’t know why Andy needed it this way, all of the comments and actions of tonight were all coming together. We didn’t say much else, just watched as Andy did as he was told and pushed himself into Norman, making him wince and hiss but then growl in enjoyment. This was beautiful, these two well-tanned, strong men, lost in fucking as the sensations took over. I was palming at Gayle’s breast, rolling her nipple between my fingers and making her moan out as well. This was a night that had been long overdue for all of us. 

Andy had been jerking Norman’s cock from the start, both men being pleasured to the fullest. So when Andy stopped it caught my attention. Instinctually Norman wrapped his own hand around his cock and continued the stroking. Andy’s hand slid up his chest, along the tattoo over his heart and up to his throat. The grip was deliberate and it caused Norman to so stop stroking as Andy seemed to wrap tighter and push down a little. I could see the muscles in Andy’s arms twitch, the vanes in Norman’s neck pulse and it had me concerned. Things had gone from sexy to serious very quickly. Andy never stopped fucking but he was now focused on this control he had over his best friend. Gayle was as fixated as I was but it didn’t seem to concern her. Rather it turned her on. She began to rock her pussy against my leg as her breathing turned rapid. 

Andy was choking Norman and there was a look exchanged, something between ‘what the fuck’ and ‘don’t stop’. Whatever this game of asphyxiation was, it had Norman turned on something fierce. He went back to stroking himself with one hand and gripped his other into Andy’s shoulder. He was starting to turn red, then Andy eased off, giving him oxygen then playing again with a tight grip. 

I knew I wasn’t concerned for his safety when the simple thought of, ‘Andy better not leave a bruise, they have filming tomorrow.’ crossed my mind. I stopped tensing over it all and simply let myself get lost in the woman I was with and the scene unfolding before me. 

Norman came first, stroking himself to orgasm as he struggled for oxygen. Andy may not have wanted Norman’s submission as much anymore, but he was still the dominate one in this room. Maybe he was working on his own evolution. This group was a safe place for that. Cum shot out, landing on both the men in such a way that it made both us ladies applaud the performance. We had distracted them from their intense play but now they didn’t seem to care. It was time for us to join them even if they weren’t done with each other. 

We crawled into bed them with, me kissing Norman even as Andy choked him again. I could tell he was light headed and enjoying it. Gayle began to lick up the cum. First from places on her husband then from my lover’s body. We kissed, sharing it and then Gayle moved behind Andy and began to work a finger into his back side as he fucked. She knew just the right spot and how to make her man orgasm. It didn’t take long for Andy to groan, pull out and cum all over Noman as I he feasted on my breast. Everyone seemed to be enjoying my tits tonight and that was fine with me. In an unusual display, Andy collapsed on top on Norman and they stayed that way, sweat and cum covered as they caught their breath. 

“Fuck, what was that?” I think his voice was graveled more than normal. 

“Did you like it?” Andy challenged him and Norman nodded his approval. “Then shut the fuck up.” That was the end of that discussion.

Norman rolled his lover off of him and got up. Finding his cigarettes he lit one. “I’m tagged out for the night but you still owe Holly a good, hard fucking.” 

Andy laughed, “Oh don’t you worry.” Then he looked at me, “If you will allow me.” His crisp British accent sounding quite charming. 

I nodded. “This is the kinda thing a girls dreams of Andy.”

He laughed, “And if everyone gives me five minutes I will do both these beautiful ladies proper.” He kissed his wife assuring her that she would not be left out of things. 

“Take all the time you need, I’m going to start here.” She slipped of the end of the bed, pulling me along with her till my feet were on the floor and my pussy was eye level. She spread my thighs wide and began to lick and suck at my already dripping slit. She was magic between my legs, making me buck and moan as Andy came back from the bathroom, smoked a cigarette and drank down a beer, stroking to get hard.

“I got this.” I didn’t really see much of it lost in my own pleasure, but Norman had knelt in front of Andy and began to suck his cock, getting him hard and ready. 

The tall Brit stood over me waiting to be noticed. “You ready pretty lady?” I nodded but I wasn’t sure if it was in answer to his question or simply my contentment with his wife. “Good.” From there it was porn movie style. Gayle and I on all fours kissing while Andy pushed into one then other, over and over switching between the two as Norman sat back and watched. When we made eye contact he mouthed “Mine” to me which caused its desired reaction. My heart raced and my body tightened. I let myself get lost in the pleasure, the way Andy fucked differently than my lover, the press of Gayle’s body against mine as we kissed and moaned together. He had been true to his word, doing an amazing job at screwing me. I came hard and he and Gayle both held me through my orgasm as Norman watched, tired, but captivated as he smoked and drank taking in the sight. 

I can only imagine what might be going through his head when he sees this. Jealousy, pride, anger, amusement, lust. With Norman it could be just about anything. All I could seem to think was how good it all felt and how lucky I was to be living this life. 

When Andy finally came he had pulled out can shot over both of us, an invitation for Norman to join us, lick us clean and lay with me. The four of us cuddled in their King sized bed, comments of work the next day and exhaustion had us wresting to decide if we should stay or go home. When I felt Norman beginning to sleep against my breast, I knew we’d be staying the night. Andy got up, set and alarm and cleaned up the food we never really got around to eating while Gayle and I dozed in and out till finally he joined us in bed and we all fell asleep. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Norman was already home from work when I pulled into the driveway. Filming must have cut short today, he was wrenching around his bike and there was a crossbow leaning on the back deck. “Bike okay?” I was carrying groceries as I walked up to him. 

“It’s good. Just tweaking some stuff.” He was far from an expert but he loved to tinker with things. “What’s for dinner?”

“Asian night. Noodles and veggies.” He had taught me how to make noodles and some stir fry, it wasn’t fancy but we had both gotten pretty good at it. “I was going to shower first, unless you’re starving.”

“No, do what whatever.” He had parts on the ground next to him.

We chatted a little more then I went in and stripped down got into the shower. I was sex sore. From our time with the Lincolns two days ago and the next three encounters Norman and I had shared since. He had been extra mushy and touchy these past thirty-six hours and I always enjoyed that. I had soaped up my hair when I heard the bathroom door open. “Need some help?” I peeked out and he was undressing which I watched, first his shirt that he used as a rag to wipe grease off his hands then his pants. 

“Yes please.” Norman joined me, washing himself up a bit to start than he rinsed my hair and added conditioner. He worked it in slowly, massaging my scalp as he went. I couldn’t keep from moaning. 

I felt his body press to mine. “So last week,” He paused adding more conditioner. “We were just wrapping up some scenes and me and Andy had some time to kill so we were hangin’ in his trailer eating and shit. No shirts, no shoes, just sweaty and dirty and he kept making these fucked up comments, all just sex and stuff.” He was massaging my shoulders. “Nothing nice about it, just fast and hard. But he was talking that same shit he was at the house. Challenging me.” I could tell he was still processing some of it in his head. “So then today he tells me that everything has to be equal. He can’t keep feeling like he pushes me into shit.” It was an interesting take on things. I always thought Norman was the one it initiate things with Andy. I just nodded and listened. “But it’s good. I want that too.” He rinsed my hair. 

“Sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.” He kissed my shoulder. 

I turned to face him, water rushing between us as I kissed him. “It’s fine honey, that’s your thing, your time with him. Yeah, I always want to hear about it but that doesn’t mean you have to tell me.” 

He looked down at me, drops of water on his eyelashes as he looked at me. “Yeah I do. Even when I’m with him, I’m yours. Always yours. Forever, that’s my dream.” We kissed. I think that shower was the longest make out session we had had in ages. All we did was kiss till the water got cold and it was time to make noodles together.


End file.
